fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KRDA
This article is in no relation to KRDA 107.5 FM in Hanford/Fresno, California. KRDA is the Rainbow Dash Network station serving Amarillo and the Texas Panhandle. It broadcasts on channel 57. It is owned by RainbowDash72 as part of a duopoly with UPN affiliate KGLH (channel 30). Both stations have studios located on West Amarillo Boulevard in Amarillo with transmitter located north of the city in unincorporated Potter County. History KRDA signed on the air on October 5, 1974 as KAMA, an independent station. For it's years as an independent station, KAMA was known as Amarillo 57, Big 57, Super 57, Channel 57, and Great 57. In 2011, KAMA became Amarillo's Rainbow Dash Network station and changed it's callsign to KRDA. Station IDs *The Best Shows are on KAMA Amarillo 57. (1974-1980) *KAMA Big 57 Amarillo. Where the Entertainment is Huge! (1980-1983) *KAMA Great 57 Amarillo. Where the stars shine everyday! (1983-1987) *This is KAMA Channel 57 Amarillo. It's On Us! (1987-1992) *Channel 57 KAMA Amarillo. We're tuned in to you! (1992-1997) *You're Watching KAMA TV57 Amarillo, Texas. (1997-2001) *Great TV is here on KAMA Great 57 Amarillo. (2001-2006) *For spectacular TV. Get it on 57 KAMA Amarillo. (2006-2011) *This is Amarillo's RDN Station. KRDA RDN 57 Broadcasting on These Relayers. (2011-Present) *You Are Watching KRDA RDN 57 Relaying on Stations Throughout the Texas Panhandle, the Oklahoma Panhandle and Eastern New Mexico. (Alternate; 2015-Present) Digital Television Satellite Stations KRDA operates three semi-satellite stations and a few translators Newscasts On April 27, 2015, KRDA debuted a 9PM newscast called "RDN 57 News". KRDA is one of the few RDN stations with a newscast. Because of this, KRDA has a different schedule than the other RDN stations in the Central time zone. KRDA broadcasts 7 hours of local news per week (5 hours on the weekdays, 2 hours on weekends). This is the first instance that KRDA has ever had newscasts. Newscast Titles * RDN 57 News (April 27, 2015-2017) * NewsSource 57 (2017-present) Newscast Personalities Anchors *Monica Pearson - Weekdays *Jack Grimes - Weekdays *David Jester - Weekends Weather *Daisy Holland - Chief Meteorologist ; Weekdays *Marc Christie - Weekends Sports *Susan Banks - Weekdays *Terry Waldenburger - Weekends Reporters *Sally Barker - general assignment reporter *Bob Ackerman - general assignment reporter *Lewis Mills - general assignment reporter *Carl Tucker - general assignment reporter *Carlton Flanagan - general assignment reporter *Janis Flemington - Boise City (Cimmaron County, OK) Bureau; KBSE *April Acorn - Boise City Bureau; KBSE *Eric Clinton - Guymon (Texas County, OK) Bureau; KGUX *Damien Tyler - Guymon Bureau; KGUX *Ariel Smith - Guymon Bureau; KGUX Themes *WHTM 1992 News Theme (2015-2017) *WTLV 1989 News Theme (2017-present) Voiceover History *"From the Panhandle's Best Choice For News, This is the 9 O'Clock Report from RDN 57 News" (2015-2017) *"KRDA 57 Amarillo. Thanks to you, we're the Panhandle's Fastest Growing News Station. This is NewsSource 57 with Monica Pearson, Jack Grimes, Weather with Daisy Holland and Sports with Susan Banks. The News Starts Now." (2017-present) Gallery KRDA 57.png|KRDA's Logo (2011-December 31, 2015) KRDA EAS Screen.png|KRDA's EAS Screen KRDA Logo Bug With T-Storm Warning.png|KRDA Logo Bug with Severe Thunderstorm Warning KRDA Fallout Equestria Promo.png|KRDA "Fallout: Equestria" Promo (2015) KRDA 2016 Logo.png|KRDA Logo (January 1, 2016 - Present) Category:Channel 57 Category:RDN Affiliated Stations Category:Rainbow Dash Network Category:Amarillo Category:Texas Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974 Category:RainbowDash72